Los insectos son cosa mía
by cheeseburguer
Summary: Aburame Shino se encuentra en una situación bastante inusual y él es un caballero bastante inusual.


**_Nota: Una cheeseburger con pasión por Naruto. A Shino por ser un personaje con mucho potencial, pero poco protagonismo. (Y no, no va a superar el haber sido excluido de la misión de rescate del emo vengador xd)_**

 ** _Sin más nada que poner, creo. Ojalá me pertenecieran estos personajes, Gaara ya tendría 10 hijos, pero no, son de Kishimoto._**

 _"Los insectos son cosa mía"_

Ha sido una mañana bastante ajetreada en la academia, los exámenes chunnin están por comenzar y algunas veces surgían imprevistos. Aburame Shino estaba tratando con el lío de papeleos que tiene que entregar y como buen sensei que es, debe cumplir a tiempo. Sería imperdonable no poder terminar con un trabajo tan simple pero tedioso. La aldea se comenzaba a llenar de gente de muchos lugares y países vecinos, así que el ambiente era bastante más cultural de lo normal.

Es la primera tarde libre que tiene desde que los preparativos comenzaron, Kiba-kun le había ofrecido ir a pasear con Akamaru, pero tuvieron una misión de emergencia y se pospuso. Pero como él ya era un ninja lo suficientemente grandecito para ir de paseo por sí mismo, optó por la mejor opción en cuanto a descanso; ir a por insectos. Había encontrado a sus alumnos haciendo el becerro contra las niñas, provocando caos en su salón con una nueva especie de cucaracha voladora de un tamaño considerable, después de calmar las aguas, los niños iban a quedar libres de castigos pesados, si a cambio le daban la información de donde habían sacado tan interesante especie (interesante para alguien que disfrutaría estando entre estos seres, alguien como Shino)

Y esa es la razón del que se encontraba haciendo Shino al sur de la aldea, entre el bosque, en su tarde de descanso. Había mandado algunas de sus termitas a investigar en un terreno un tanto fangoso, ya que al parecer era un lugar adecuado para iniciar con la búsqueda. Haber llevado a los niños a mostrarle el lugar exacto hubiera sido un plan más simple para alguien como yo, pero no para alguien como Shino. No solo disfrutaba de estas actividades por su cuenta, disfrutaba de la tranquilidad, y ¿Por qué no? De la soledad que viene incluida. Ya se había acostumbrado. Pero hay que tomar en cuenta la cantidad de insectos que se albergan en el cuerpo del miembro del clan Aburame así que Shino nunca está solo del todo.

-Había un clima como este en aquel entonces-se dijo-cuando no me llevaron al rescate de Sasuke-kun-un aura oscura estaba sobre el domador de insectos mientras que añoraba aquel momento en una mugre imitación de Naruto alabando al emo vengador.

-"Ya supéralo"-le habríamos escuchado decir a sus insectos, si ellos hablaran. Bueno, lo hacen, pero no con simples mortales como nosotros, hablan con Shino.

Pensamientos como ese paseaban por su mente, mientras evitaba el fango y recibía a sus termitas con la información deseada.

Shino estiro el brazo para recibirlas y al momento que lo hacía escucho un grito desgarrador.

-¡AAAHHH! AYUDAAA …KAMIII-bueno, no era tan desgarrador, era más bien alarmante-¡Por el señor de las moscas, alguien ayúdeme!

Ni bien escuchado moscas, Shino salto sobre los árboles, guiándose por los extraños alaridos en busca de ayuda, mientras más se acercaba, más fuerte y claro podía escuchar que se trataba de una mujer.

"Problemático"-hubiera pensado si de Shikamaru se tratara, pero no. "YA LLEGA LA AYUDA, POR LA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD EN MI CORAZÓN"-hubiera gritado el dramático de Lee. Pero no, él era Shino, y aunque no iba a ser como si del estilo principesco se tratara, no claro que no y se habían equivocado de anime si eso querían; tampoco pensaba dejar a la chica con un -"Que se joda" –

Apuro el paso y llegó hasta la fuente de los gritos. Y vaya sorpresa que encontró, era una chica, sí. Pero la mayoría de mujeres a las que había acudido en ayuda, se veían un poco más… diferentes. No se refería a algo físico. No era del tipo que discriminaba, pero la mujer estaba corriendo en círculos siendo perseguida por abejas gigantes junto a grandes charcos pantanosos. Pero, ¿Acaso había un yacimiento de material nuclear que mutaba el tamaño de los insectos y nadie le había alertado al hokage? O ¿Por qué augurio, el clan Aburame no se había enterado de esos insectos?

Pero de vuelta a la chica en apuros.

-¡OYE TÚ!-gritó nuestra damisela- ¡GAFITAS AYÚDAME, NO TE QUEDES ALLÍ, AAAHHH…!-continuo berreando mientras trataba de despachar a las abejas a palos, mientras que lo hacía las abejas habían optado por la parte baja de la mujer. Un par de piquetes ya se veían en sus piernas, y por el aspecto que tenían, debía de doler de lo lindo. Llevaba el cabello sujeto en dos coletas y era de color marrón, y su cara tenía un tono carmesí de evidente fatiga, debía de llevar un rato gritando.

-Que mujer tan vulgar- comento el ninja moviendo sus gafas- y no parece tan brillante.

-¡BAKA!-ahora volvía a correr en círculos pero se había parado de golpe a insultar a su auxiliador.

-Es igual de idiota que Naruto, pero- disponiéndose a ayudarle pues había caído en cuenta que desde que había llegado no había hecho nada- No puedo quedarme sin hacer nada.

-Al fin- gruño la mujer que ya de paso resaltamos vestía una interesante yukata con estampado de tortolitas rojas. -Quítalas de encima- mientras movía con violencia el palo.

-A la orden-y el Aburame, señor de las moscas, obedeció. Un ¡Splash! más tarde y la chica había quedado bañada en agua verde de pantano, el mismo Shrek hubiera estado orgulloso.

Decir que la mujer rotaba en colores al verse en semejante situación era una cosa, pero, las abejas la habían dejado en paz; para conglomerarse sobre los árboles dispuestas a atacar a lo serio. La joven no tuvo tiempo de protestar (o cachetearlo bien sabroso) cuando estás se lanzaron contra ambos, ella en buena reacción recurrió a lo primero que se le ocurrió. Esconderse tras de Shino.

-Servirán para un nuevo proyecto-pensó Shino mientras de sus mangas salían tantos insectos listos para combatir, que la joven no tuvo tiempo de pensar cuál de los dos lados le provocaba más pánico y prosiguió a desmayarse.

-Los insectos son cosa mía-aseguro el hombre a manera de slogan.

Tiempo después Shino se enteraría que, en primera, la chica se llamaba Yuki, quien era una florista practicante en el negocio de los Yamanaka. En segunda que era alérgica a las abejas y las picaduras podían haber tenido que ver en el coma al que estaba entrando y por último que le temía a los insectos. A toda clase.

Para cuando despertó en el hospital de Konoha, los exámenes chunnin habían finalizado y Shino tenía tiempo para ayudarle a superar esa fobia. Tampoco pudo ver como brillantemente el Aburame había derrotado a esas abejas mutantes. Más tarde le diría que él mismo había estado cultivando un nuevo prototipo con las que ella había caído en coma. Y que su clan se especializaba en insectos.

Una interesante combinación, una florista con miedo a los insectos y una amante de los insectos con un reciente interés por las flores.

Y no, Shino no encontró a las cucarachas gigantes, pero sí la fuente de todo ese éxodo. Una mutación con la ayuda de flores extranjeras que habían llegado con la propia Yuki…

Para cuando Kiba-kun volvió a invitar a Shino a pasear, el joven se encontraba en su propio proyecto…

Una división viva que nunca se había propuesto estudiar, las mujeres. Y tenía el ejemplar menos adecuado para empezar.

 ** _Woah, no soy buena con los nombres inventados, pero le he llamado Yuki ya que se ve mejor que un espacio con barritas para insertar el nombre, pero si lo prefieren insértenlo._**

 ** _Gracias por leer :3_**

 ** _¿Opiniones, sugerencias, sabes de buenos fics de Gaara? Mándamelos._**

 ** _C.B._**


End file.
